cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodstone Lands
The Bloodstone Lands were a part of the Cold Lands and referred to a cold region in northeast Faerûn, found nestled between the Great Glacier to the north, the nation of Impiltur to the south, and Thar, the Moonsea and Mulmaster to the west. It was roughly triangular in shape and primarily encompassed Damara and Vaasa. It had an area of around 150,000 square miles (388,500 km2). Its northern boundary was formed by the edge of the Great Glacier, and to the west, the Galena Mountains and Earthspur Mountains acted as a natural border to Thar and Cormanthor. Impiltur was to the south, and Narfell, the Great Dale and Thesk to the east. The Bloodstone Lands received their name from bloodstone, a precious gem mined throughout the region. The nation of Damara used this commodity to establish themselves as a major power in Faerûn. History The early recorded history of the Bloodstone Lands begins with the prosperous rise of Damara as a nation in 1064 DR under the long unbroken line of Feldrin Bloodfeathers, the first King of Damara and founder of its capital Heliogabalus. Their prosperity depended entirely on their export of the valuable gem Bloodstone, a chalcedony found throughout the realms and particularly in the Barony of Bloodstone in Bloodstone Pass. The merchants of Damara took these precious gems to their neighbours, particularly westward to the Moonsea, where they found customers in Thesk, Sembia, Impiltur and other nations along the Sea of Fallen Stars. The people of the Bloodstone Lands enjoyed a time of peace, protected by their harsh natural environment, and the baronies grew ever richer. The Rise of the Witch-King The prosperity of the Bloodstone Lands was forever changed in one night when Zhengyi, the Witch-King, erected Castle Perilous in the nation of Vaasa in 1347 DR. The lich quickly took control of Vaasa and gathered to himself an army of goblins, giants and orcs, as well as formidable allies in the cult of Orcus, and the guild of the Grandfather of Assassins. Occupied with troubles of their own, including an awakened evil in the Bloodstone Mines and an early winter which destroyed crops, caused starvation, and brought packs of dire wolves marauding across the countryside, Damara were unaware of Zhengyi's quick ascension to power. The very next year, the Witch-King's armies took Bloodstone Pass, cutting off Damara from its main supply of Bloodstone. They proceeded into Damara with incredible speed, but the people of Damara and Vaasa fought bravely, unassisted by their neighbours, who dealing with internal affairs of their own, offered little in the form of substantial aid. For ten years, the war raged, until it came to a head on the Ford of Goliad, where neither army could gain the advantage. Fooled by a traitorous lieutenant Felix, who tricked then King Virdin that his magical wand would enable safe passage across the river to gain the advantage on the Witch-King's armies, the Damarans marched into the waiting trap of Zhengyi and were swiftly defeated. Virdin himself was assassinated as he watched his army and nation fall, and it is widely believed that it was Felix who clutched the dagger. References Category:Locations in the Cold Lands Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Regions Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations